Twenty Drabbles
by felixchicken
Summary: This is a list of drabbles based off of one word prompts, much like the recent '25 sentence' things. They are all Puck/Kurt related and have different ratings.


**A/N:** Hope you enjoy these! I may post another chapter of 20 up sometime soon, and I'm going to work on a few one-shots and what not, so look for those. (: Much thanks to my **Beta** Claire.

**Disclaimer:** Own Glee? No, no, not me. Own Kurt, Puck, or any other characters from Glee? Still, not me! Trust me, I did there would be major Purt action taking place!

**Interference:**

He tossed his cell phone at the wall, frowning in anger. Kurt had been gone for a few days, and Noah had not been able to get ahold of him. Why did the other teen have to go see that dumb Broadway show with his Dad in New York anyway? Puck thought, angry. Wicked was just interfering with him and Kurt spending time together, and it was the first time Noah ever missed someone or wanted to hang out with them.

It was quite infuriating.

**Bench:**

Never before had he had to sit on this damn bench by force. Puck let out a furious growl as his teammates plopped him uncerimoniously onto the bench beside the kicker, who was looking at him with concern in his eyes.

"What the fuck are you looking at, Hummel? It's a sprained ankle, not a kicked puppy wearing a damn sweater from your designer dude." Why did the kid seem to care so much anyway? It was not like they were friends or anything.

The thing was that they were secretly more than friends, but the key word was 'secretly'. Puck felt bad for growling at Kurt but he had to in order to keep up appearances, even when all he wanted was Kurt to kiss his ankle better like he was five, and Puck was sure Kurt would do that if they were not sitting in front of their peers who just happened to be total jackasses.

**Axis:**

The day Noah asked him out, Kurt was sure the world had turned on it's axis. That was something he typically would not say, considering the Earth was not really on an axis, and said axis that was discussed was turned on every day, for twenty four hours.

It did not matter though, because love somehow managed to conquer intelligence. It would definitley be the downfall of Earth anyway, and who the hell cared when you had two warm, well defined arms wrapped around your shoulders? Especially when said arms were pushing you against slightly chapped lips, chocolate eyes burning into your own blue-green ones?

**Sealing:**

With a high five, Puck sealed the deal, even though it left the taste of bile in his mouth. Tomorrow he would begin to persue Kurt Hummel on a dare, and once he got the other to fall for him, he would "totally break that bitches heart".

The problem was, Noah Puckerman was not that cruel of a person, and there was another big problem. He actually liked Kurt, and though he had yet to admit it to himself, he had a bit of a crush on the other male that had been gradually developing ever since Glee.

Fuck.

**Fireflies:**

The song filled the room with it's bubbling tune, singing about fireflies dancing or something like that. Puck was not really even listening to the music, instead watching Kurt as he danced in front of the oven, lips moving in synch with the words.

Damn the teen had an amazing ass. Noah had been forced into listening the song the moment Kurt, to his outrage, found out that Puck had no idea who Owl City was. Now, while Kurt made dinner, the song tinkled in his ears, and he could see the mentioned bug floating around outside, Puck realized that maybe he liked this song. The reason? If he liked the song, he could easily get into Kurt's pants after dinner, and they had not had sex in a few days.

So sure, Owl City was a great band.

**Baby:**

"Relax, baby, this is only going to hurt more if you keep squeezing down on me like that." After a few seconds, he felt Kurt relax against him, face turning more red than it initially was.

Puck grinned to himself, somehow he always managed to make Kurt feel better when he called him 'baby', or any form of the word. It was an endearment that Kurt loved to hear from Noah's lips, because for some reason it warmed him, right to his very core, just like a soft kiss, or a squeeze between their linked hands.

**Broadcast:**

"This next broadcast features two of McKinleys football players. Well, more like one football player and one person who can just kick." The nasal voice whined, picture flickering and distorted because the camera used was a webcam. "Noah Puckerman and Kurt Hummel are officially dating." Jacob smirked a little, knowing this news was quite the scandal. He also knew that his ass would be kicked tomorrow, but really, it was all worth it just to get that ounce of popularity that 'his article about Puckerman and the fag' was the one that let everyone know about the new couple.

Oh, Puckerman would regret ever tormenting him. Jacob couldn't help but be vindicative towards the jock, and besides, a good story was a good story. Sure, quite a few people hated his guts because of his 'bad reporting' but everyone had to have a hobby, right? He clicked off the camera that was hooked up to his laptop and printed out his newest newspaper with satisfaction, waiting for the drama to unfold in the hallways of his High School.

**Scientist:**

It did not take a rocket scientist to figure out that the two belonged together. The Glee members all realized this on the first day, and then a few months following everyone else gradually began to realize it as well.

Sure Puck and Kurt fought a lot of ridiculous subjects, but nothing managed to pull them apart. Not even Puck's pool cleaning job once the Summer hit, because he flat out told all his cougars that he was with someone, and loved them. Sure, the money flow decreased drastically, but Noah knew it was worth it if it kept Kurt at his side.

They even had great chemistry together.

**Pat:**

When Mr. Hummel laid a few gentle hits to Puck's shoulder, he could not have felt more relieved. That was like, some symbol that totally meant he had Burt's approval, and he immediately ran downstairs to tell Kurt. They had been dating for four months now, and not once had Burt ever shown anything other than weariness and protectivness toward Noah.

This was an exciting ordeal, even when Kurt just smiled and kissed him lightly as if it were only a small thing. It did not drown Puck's excitement at all, and maybe it was just because he liked be approved of by a male parental figure.

**Cold:**

Noah Puckerman hated the cold for many reasons. Number one, if it got cold too soon, the ground of the practice field would be that much harder when you were slammed against it in a tackle. Number two, it fucking burned if you were outside too long! What the hell was up with that? His upmost reason for despising the cold was the fact that everyone seemed to get quite a bit bitchier because the time changed, which made the residents of Ohio loose an hour of sleep, and when you forced a bunch of sleepy teenagers into a school at six in the morning, they turned into vicious dogs.

Kurt Hummel had a mixed relationship with winter weather. It was horrible for his complexion, and he spent an even longer time in front of the mirror in order to prevent damage. So one would figure he would hate the cold more than anyone, and he had a year ago. Now, he had Puck as a boyfriend. This meant wearing a letterman jacket that was too large, and quite unstylish, yet warm. It also smelled good. The cold also meant being able to cuddle up to Noah, and share cups of hot chocolate, all of that typically cliché stuff you only saw in movies, and all things Kurt never would have thought he would have the chance to experience.

**Bubbles: **

He leaned against Puck's arm, and pushed his lips into a small 'o', after breathing a series of bubbles came from the wand he held between two fingers. Kurt watched as the sailed in front of them, some blowing back in their faces.

Puck tapped him gently, a grin on his face when Kurt turned around and saw one of the bubbles sitting on Noah's nose, moving back and forth and distorting both of their reflections. This was the perfect way to spend an afternoon, sitting on Puck's front porch and blowing bubbles that had once belonged to Puck's little sister. Beside each them lay a stick that had once held a popsicle, something to help with the heat of Summer as they relaxed together.

**Grass:**

"This is vile, and it's making me quite itchy! Look, red bumps are starting to form on my arms!" The look of outrage that filled blue-green eyes was amusing, but Puck really did not like the complaints coming from his obviously distressed boyfriend.

"Jesus, you're such a drama queen," Noah growled as he tugged at Kurt's sleeve. He layed down himself and pulled Kurt onto his side so he could lay his upper body on Puck's. "Now, let's just watch the stupid clouds and be happy." He had attempted to come up with a good idea for a date and had come to the conclusion that cloud watching on a hill was a great idea, if he said so himself.

Kurt made face, but could not complain about how comfortable it was nuzzled into Noah's side watching poofs of white go by as a warm breeze tickled his skin. He did however come to the realization that Puck had just tugged on his newest Marc-Jacobs silk and cotton red v-neck and glared at the other with his left eyebrow raised.

"What now?" Puck grumbled, feeling uncomfortable under that stare.

"You know better than to pull on my clothing, Puckerman." Noah rolled his eyes, clearly getting frustrated. He finally got an idea that sounded like the smartest thing he had ever though, with a smirk he pressed his lips to Kurt's in a firm kiss that would definitley shut the other teen up.

**Homework:**

"So the square root of twenty-five is five? This doesn't make any sense, dude!" Puck through his arms into the air, anger evident on his face.

"That's only because you've been skipping math for, oh, how many years now?" The feminine voice belonged distinctly to one very frustrated Kurt Hummel. "I do not think I can ever help that brain of yours, it was sold to the neanderthals for a ball made of leather," Kurt said, pulling his bangs into their usual place. "Noah, I am truly apologetic, but I believe you're a lost case when it comes to mathematics."

Puck looked at him as if he had just been issued a challenge, and Kurt cringed inwardly, maybe he should work on his language when it came to Puck, because the other male seemed to take everything as if it were a direct insult to his masculinity, even math, apparently.

"Dude, you know what two plus two equals? You and me, getting down and dirty right here on your carpet. Seriously. Screw Math." After a few seconds, that was exactly where Kurt found himself, even though the line had been cheesy and full of possible insults to throw Noah's way, because really, homework did not seem as important as Puck's groin pushing into his thigh. Of course that was just in the current situation, after all, many things could be more important, just not right now.

**Practice:**

Puck chucked the ball with such force that it went right past Finn and hit Kurt square in the back of the head, and the teen turned around with fire in his green eyes, immediately putting a hand to the injury. He looked absolutely livid, and Noah would have actually been afraid, had he not noticed the way Kurt's eyes were glistening as if he were holding back tears and hiding the pain with a mask of bitchiness, as usual.

Taking a quick look around, Noah noticed that all of the team was still hanging around and for a second he almost stopped himself from what he was about to do. Then he realized that making sure his boyfriend was okay was the top priority, and he went up and put a soothing kiss to the back of Kurt's head, and then on the other boys lips.

This is how Noah Puckerman let it be known that he and Kurt Hummel were an item, and "I'll punch your fucking lights out if you have a problem with it."

**Refuse:**

Kurt was being incredibly adamant about his stand on not giving Noah any sex until the boy proved himself worthy of being with him again. What could Puck say, he was still attracted to women, forgive him for ogling the girl with nice tits as she walked by, call it crime. Besides, he had caught Kurt on numerous occasions staring at his little celebrity crushes, but that was apparently very different, because everybody did it.

The thing was, Puck knew one thing Kurt could not refuse. Well, more like a combination of things. Such as the single white lily placed on his pillow, and the soft little kisses Puck had placed on the corner of his lips throughout school that day. There was also the fact that Noah cared enough to bother doing these things, even if it was just for sex. The last and final thing Puck knew Kurt could not deny? That's right, Puck taking off his shirt, and seriously, who could deny that?

So Puck stripped away his flannel shirt and even folded it, watching Kurt the whole time he did. Kurt was a sucker for Noah actually taking care of his clothing, and Noah grinned in satisfaction when he caught Kurt's eyes focused solely on the nipple wring, tracing his eyes across Puck's muscle.

He had definitley hooked the other male, his ego growing even more when he knew Kurt could not refuse him.

**Drama:**

There were two types of High School drama, well, probably more, but two main ones. The 'good' kind as Kurt called it, which was more like juicy gossip, and the 'bad kind' which also happened to be juicy gossip, but the kind that deal with him and/or his friends.

This was the kind Kurt was faced with now, as he had a very heated discussion with Mercedes who had apparently heard from a passing Cheerio that his boyfriend, Noah Puckerman, had been sexting Santana recently and that Santana was planning on stealing that hot piece back from 'that little bitch Hummel'.

When Puck entered, Kurt could not stop himself from going up to him immediately and tearing into him the questions, and Noah soon found out what bad drama was. Though he had thought it was all a load of shit to begin with.

**Button:**

Kurt stood up from his bed with a flourish, shaking his head as he made his way over to Noah, who was standing at the foot of his stairs with a grouchy look on his face. Once Kurt go there, he pulled the red jacket closed and started to push the buttons together, snaps resounding in the room. "There," he said, stepping away and admiring his handy work.

Noah just looked at him sourly. "Oh, don't be such a grouchy puss. It is not your fault that the big oaf decided he was going to keep running once you were tackled, and step on your hand." Kurt grabbed the mentioned hand and kissed the wrappings, which had prevented Noah from buttoning his own coat.

"The jock who used to do various vulgar things, and the gleek who was on the receiving end of those vulgar actions. We make the perfect contradiction, Noah." Kurt smiled and placed a chaste kiss on Puck's cheek. "Which is a good thing, because opposites tend to attract," he supplied quickly when a look of confusion crossed his boyfriend's face.

Puck still looked a little confused. "Dude, I still do vulgar things to you." The jock said finally, pinching Kurt's butt for emphasis. What could he say, he was proud of commiting said vulgarities. Kurt could not supress and squeak and giggled a little.

"I suppose that's true."

**Poet:**

Noah Puckerman was in no way a poet, he did not even know any words bigger than '' and that was not technically a word anyway. He just used it when he felt the need to show off his expanded vocabulary.

He was smart enough to know, however, that he needed more words to express his love for Kurt other than the word 'love'. Maybe poetry would be a better method of describing his fascination with Kurt Hummel, because it was musical right, and it used big words like Kurt did, at least those were Noah's feelings on the matter.

So that was how he had come to the conclusion that in order to woo Kurt, he would need a poem, instead of the words typically said to chicks and people you simply loved, because Puck felt so much more for Kurt than that.

**Rectangle:**

A number of felt triangles lie at the foot of a queen sized bed, pencils and markers scattered around them along with chunks of felt and a poster board. In the bed the supplies had been completely forgotten, replaced by the feeling of lips pushed against his.

Kurt shifted under the weight of Puck, wrapping one slender arm around the other teen's muscled waist, the other hand carding through his Mohawk as Noah bit into the soft skin at the base of Kurt's neck. Who needed school projects when you had a boyfriend to occupy your time? Especially when you had a boyfriend who doubled as a sex-fiend.


End file.
